What Happens in Las Vegas
by SRAM
Summary: Lenny Week Story, theme is Wedding.


**OKAY, I COULDN'T NOT DO ANOTHER LENNY WEEK STORY. BUT I TRULY THINK, WHEN IT HAPPENS, THERE IS ONLY A 50/50 CHANCE THE LENNY WEDDING WILL TAKE PLACE IN A CHURCH OR BE TRADITIONAL. SINCE MOST PEOPLE ARE WRITING TRADITIONAL I'M GOING TO GO ON THE DARK SIDE AND WRITE NON TRADITONAL. ENJOY.**

**Lenny Week: Wedding - What happens in Las Vegas - Sometimes gets taped.**

Penny's eyes slowly fluttered open, why was the room so bright, her hung-over mind screamed. She squinted so her eyes would adjust to the light, which only made her headache worse, and tried to understand where she was and what happened. Slowly her mind crawled out of the mud that was her hangover, and started to understand that she was in a bed with her head on a mans chest, but it took a couple of seconds to further realize that this was not the room she had checked into. Suddenly object terror filled her soul, as she turned her aching body to see who the man was, and just as suddenly relief washed over her as she saw Leonard laying on his back, with drool coming out of his open mouth, his head turned slightly towards her.

Penny turned back trying to get a little bit comfortable before her stomach betrayed her, like it always did at times like these, the feeling of it bubbling already making its presence known. However as Penny adjusted herself, she saw the sunlight glint off of something on her hand, and when she saw it again, she pulled the offending hand closer to see why it kept teasing her. Even in her horrible state, Penny became mildly alert when she saw the wedding ring on her finger, it was a simple silver band, the sunlight just seemed to want to dance all over it. Penny then knew there was something she had to do and as she reached around she found Leonard's left hand, pulling it up to her face and along side her own, the rings were the same only his a little larger.

It had been only 7 AM when Penny had woken up and after both of them woke, both of them throwing up last night's partying, drinking water and taking aspirins that were left for them by someone unknown, then sleeping again for a few hours, waking, drinking more water and aspirin and sleeping again, they were finally up to stay, with mild aspirin subdued headaches, and empty stomachs that could only be filled with dry toast or crackers. There was a note of congratulations from the hotel, a wedding certificate and a bottle of Champaign that the very sight of made both of them want to gag. They both showered and dressed quietly getting fresh clothes from their bags, again someone had brought into the honeymoon suite, they now realized they were in, the awkwardness now between them making them it seem more like strangers getting ready, than husband and wife.

It wasn't till they got in the elevator and began the long ride from the top floor that Leonard decided to address the issue that suddenly put a wedge between them. Like always trying to use silly humor to defuse difficult situations, as he looked at Penny standing on the other side of the elevator and spoke. "Maybe it was on of those fake weddings, I looked it up, they actually do have some of those here."

Penny looked up and glared at him, then knowing he was trying just to be funny to lighten things up and make in easier on her, so her face turned into a little smile. "I don't think this one was fake, Sweetie, you read the license."

Leonard's smile diminished. "I did. I'm really sorry Penny, but we can do anything you want to do concerning this. Just tell me what you want to do."

Penny bit her lip, "I don't know." she then sighed, "What do you want to do?"

Leonard looked at her in surprise, very confused at her answer. "I asked you first." was all he could think of.

"I know, but I need to know what you want to do." Penny looked at him with pleading eyes.

Leonard swallowed, he knew what he wanted to say but his mouth wouldn't work. Finally using all his will he made the words come out. "I think we shouldn't do anything." He waited for her response, fear flowing through him as he thought she might not agree.

Penny stared at his eyes, a million emotions and thoughts filling her mind, but only one word leaving her lips, "Okay."

The elevator opened on the lobby floor and the people waited for the young couple who were being tightly held in each others arms, giving each other little kisses finally to depart. Leonard and Penny still didn't physically feel too good, but there was now a little more comfort, they felt, knowing that neither of them was alone, they had each other. They walked to the coffee shop hand in hand, happy, however weren't prepared for the second surprise they were to have that morning.

"Over here." Waved Howard, who was sitting in a booth with Bernadette. Penny and Leonard just stared at each other for a second, then walked over to join their friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" Penny was the first to ask.

"Don't remember a thing, huh." Bernadette hissed "Not even calling us all last night to tell us you and Leonard had an emergency and needed us all in Las Vegas immediately."

Penny stared at her friend with her mouth open, finally catching the implications of what she said. "What do mean all of us?"

"Me, Howard, Sheldon, Amy, Raj and even Emily. Lucky for us Emily's aunt had a large van with seats we could all ride in." Bernadette explained.

"Never again." Howard whispered under his breath.

Bernadette patted his back, "That's okay Howie, we won't let her drive back." Bernadette then looked at Penny, "Emily is a crazier driver than you."

Leonard chuckled, getting a quick playful swat from Penny, "Hey, you're my husband now, you can't laugh." Leonard couldn't help snickering a little more before he said 'Okay'.

"What do you remember?" Bernadette now asked.

Penny scrunched up her face, "I remember eating an early dinner at a great buffet."

"Then we went to the casino to gamble." Leonard added.

"Right, I threw dice." Penny remembered. "But not anything after that." Leonard just nodded.

"Well your Chaperone filled us in on most of the details last night." Bernadette started.

"Our Chaperone?" Leonard and Penny said at the same time.

"Yeah, it seems when people like you two get drunk, throw money around and start big parties, the casino assigns a person to them to make sure they don't get into any real trouble. They didn't give you any cash from your big winning, they just had the Chaperone approve credit for you, so you didn't spend all your money." Bernadette explained.

"Drunk…..Throw money around…big parties." Penny and Leonard now looked at Bernadette in shock.

"Let me begin from where you remember. You guys went to the craps table and played for about an hour, drinking way too many free drinks, until Penny couldn't keep the dice on the table anymore and they had to cash you both out. You two had won almost $5000 dollars and so you both went to the slot machines and started to dump your money into them, which of course made the casino happy, at least until you guys hit the One million dollar jackpot."

"Wait a minute, you said we won the one million dollar jackpot." Leonard looked at Bernadette in disbelief.

"Well not really one million dollars, after taxes you get six hundred thousand and you guys probably spent a hundred thousand last night with your party, so you probably have half a million left." Howard added.

"WE HAVE A HALF MILLION DOLLARS!" Penny exclaimed pulling Leonard into a tight hug.

While they hugged, Bernadette continued, "That is when you called us." Leonard and Penny now let go of each other to look at Bernadette again.

"You told us it was an emergency and we all had to come to Las Vegas to help you guys, so we all piled into the van and raced here, and I do mean raced here, to help our friends who it turns out had the hotel set up a room for their wedding and reception."

Penny smiled, "Really, you guys were at our wedding?"

"Yeah that was some wedding." Howard snickered.

"Howie, get your mind out of the gutter." Bernadette scolded

"Hey, I wasn't the one who bought her that dress or the person who wore it." Howard defended himself.

Penny swallowed. "What dress?" She then looked at Leonard, a worried look on her face.

"You said you had to have a white dress and the only thing in the shops was a girls large size, which fit you but was really short. Every time you bent over, everyone could see your panties." Bernadette told Penny.

Penny sucked in her breath, she remembered she had wore thong panties that day, so if people where seeing her panties they were seeing her ass. "Oh No!"

Bernadette shook her head. "No on saw your thong, me and Amy found some thick girls full panties for you to wear under the dress, so yes everyone saw your panties but at least that is all they saw." Penny relaxed slightly while Leonard rubbed her back which calmed her more.

"The wedding was actually a little bit nice until they said you could kiss the bride, then we needed a crow bar to get you two apart. I actually thought you two were going to consummate your marriage in front of everyone." Bernadette shook her head again.

"Oh God." Penny let out.

"Oh we heard that a lot last night too." Howard snickered. Making Penny look at Howard and Bernadette in shock.

Bernadette chuckled, "We all stayed in honeymoon suites last night, considering what happened last night, and ours was next to yours. For an hour there, I thought you guys were going to bring down the walls."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I hope we didn't keep you guys up too much." Penny was now blushing.

"That's okay, we made the best of it." Howard wiggled his eyebrow at his wife.

"Stop it Howie." Bernadette giggled and playfully nudged him in the ribs.

Leonard looked at them, "You said considering what happened last night. Did something else happen."

"Oh Yeah, after we got you too apart, the real party started, and everyone got pretty wasted."

"Everyone?" Penny asked

"Yeah, even Sheldon." Bernadette nodded. "Well after an hour, and after pulling you two apart again, Raj and Emily decided they wanted to get married too and since there was a justice of the peace there already."

"Nooo! Did they get married?" Penny asked in shock. Bernadette just nodded.

"Wow!" Leonard added.

"Oh it gets better. After Raj and Emily got married, Amy started crying that her and Sheldon were the only ones not married. Well you know how Sheldon is when he is drunk, he starts getting all Texas with her and 10 minutes later, we had Dr Sheldon Cooper and Dr/Mrs. Amy Cooper in our group of married couples."

"OH MY GOD!" Penny almost shouted her eyes wide, her mouth open.

"Yes and after they all become sober, they have no one to thank, but you two guys." Howard added.

Leonard looked at Penny. "I have an offer from Cambridge to join Hawking's group. Have you ever thought of living in England, Honey?"

"Sweetie, I don't know if that is far enough." Penny responded. Leonard only nodded.

"Okay that is everything right, there wasn't anything more." Leonard asked.

"Well there was one thing." Howard snickered.

"Oh Crap." Leonard put his head in his hands.

Bernadette continued. "When the hotel finally told you two that the party was over and sort of escorted you both to the room…."

"Wait a minute, did you say escorted, did we do something else wrong?" Penny asked her friend.

"Not exactly wrong, but this is a family hotel and you kept trying to take off your dress, telling Leonard that your were going to ride him like a Brahma Bull." Bernadette told Penny to her shocked face.

Penny now put her head in her hands. "Oh God." She moaned.

"And that was it, right?" Leonard looked at his friends.

"You wish." Howard snickered again.

"No, on the way through the casino, you ran into some guy from the crap tables that was having very bad luck, he lost everything but his shirt, and I guess even drunk you felt sorry for him, so before any of us or the Chaperone could stop you, you gave him your car." Bernadette then gave him a smile. "That's it."

"Damm." Leonard sighed.

"Hey it isn't so bad, you still have a half of million, you can buy another car, after you pay for Sheldon's and Emily's lawyer annulment fees. You'll still have plenty of money left. Plus you can ride home with us in the van." Howard told them while smiling.

Penny and Leonard cringed at that last part. They then looked into each other's eyes and kissed, holding each other in their arms. "I sort of wish I'd been sober enough to see it all." Penny said sadly to her new husband.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Bernadette grabbed two CD's from her purse, "Here."

Penny took them, "What are these?"

"You guys hired two video camera men to record everything concerning your wedding, you seemed to know you were both too drunk to remember, these are their recordings. Though I wouldn't ever let Sheldon or Emily see them, if I were you." Bernadette responded.

"Why?" Leonard looked at Bernadette confused.

"Well, after they were married, Sheldon kept following Amy around grabbing her, in certain places, while she giggled and his pants had this big tent in front, if you know what I mean. Raj and Emily got caught consummating their marriage in the women's rest room." Bernadette explained. "Everything is on those disks."

"OH GOD." Penny put her head in her hands again.

"Honey, we can edit that stuff out." Leonard gently patted her on the back.

Penny leaned back into Leonard's arms while looking at Bernadette. "There is nothing more is there?"

"Nothing, except I have your dress." Bernadette responded.

"You do?" Penny looked at her with worry.

"Yeah you left it in the elevator." Bernadette told her.

Penny blushed, "I didn't?"

"You did." Bernadette nodded to her.

"Please tell me I had underwear on." Penny begged

"Well you still had your panties on." Bernadette gave her a little smile. "It is all on the CD.

"OH GOD!"

Bernadette snickered, "It is really not that bad, you took off your dress while clinging to Leonard, and he put his sport jacket over you immediately, no one saw anything, except your bare back and panties again."

"Don't worry Honey, this is Las Vegas, no one knows you and no one remembers what happens here. Remember what happens in Las Vegas stays in Las Vegas." Leonard told Penny as he continued to rub her back.

"Maybe you're right, we'll just keep these CD's secret." She glared at Howard and Bernadette who both smiled and nodded.

"Oh if it isn't the newlywed couple. You two are the talk of the casino." The waitress greeted Leonard and Penny as she came to their table. "What can I get you two wild and crazy people."

"OH GOD." Penny blushed and buried her head in Leonard's shoulder again.

"Just some toast and coffee please." Leonard told the waitress, hearing her giggle as she left.

Penny loudly sighed, then took her head off Leonard's shoulder to look at him. "Leonard we can never come back to Las Vegas ever again."

Leonard nodded, "Agreed."

Howard and Bernadette just giggled.


End file.
